Sena's Feelings
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: Sena finds feelings for Luna he hadn't discovered before. Luna is indifferent. Trinity Helps! SenaxLuna
1. Same Person

Hello, Nonohana here. If you're wondering who I am, don't worry about it. Authors like me aren't likely to be known or even remembered, so no need to worry. Okay, okay, I'm an 18-year-old fan of just about anything. Almost all forms of anime and manga, video games, British television, late night Comedy Central satire… a lot of things. This focus? Blazblue.

This is the first time I've written for Blazblue, but I have to say, I like the story I have planned out. I like Blazblue because it cuts away from the ordinary fighting game dynamics; it's balanced, and unique. I love this game series as much as Guilty Gear, which is understandable, considering the same people made them.

Anyways, this is a Platinum the Trinity fic focusing on Sena and Luna. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>One: Same Person<p>

"Luna, are you sure about this? I don't feel good about this…"

"Stop acting like such a wimp, Sena! This is the best idea I've had all day!"

The two who shared a body, Luna and Sena, were currently debating whether or not to go through with Luna's plan.

"But I don't want to… not to that guy!"

"Oh shut up! As soon as I take over, it won't matter what you think!"

Luna effectively took control of their body, and under their cloak, ran off into Orient Town. Looking from side to side, she finally found her target.

"Ragna the Bloodedge… I have you now!" She quickly ran up to Ragna, a young man with white hair and mismatched red and green eyes. She tugged on his red coat to get his attention. "Hey! Stupid! Buy me lunch!"

"Huh? You again? How many times do I have to tell you no?" Ragna sighed. "I hardly have any money myself, that hasn't changed at all, and you want me to treat you again?"

Sena thought to himself, 'There are plenty of people we haven't shaken down yet, why do we have to go back to this idiot?'

"Luna promises to do something good for you!"

"Like what?"

"Well…" Luna threw off her cloak to reveal her true form, Platinum. If you're wondering what that looks like, I'm not sure how to describe. Imagine a magical girl whose theme color is white and light blue. She wore blue and white gloves and shoes with gold ends, a blouse that looked a lot like a school uniform with six gold buttons, wings at the sides of her hips, and a light blue skirt. Her long bushy hair was held back with a headband and ribbons. "Luna doesn't need the exposition here!"

"… Exposition? What the hell are you-"

"Never mind. If you treat me to lunch, Luna promises not to call the police for the child molestation I'm going to force you to do!"

"… That's just… so…" Ranga was stuck for words. "… Incredibly stupid."

"Nuh-uh!" Luna argued, "It's simple! Treat me or I call the police!"

"But I'd never let that happen…" By that time, Luna had already taken Ragna's hand and placed it precariously on her chest. "What the hell? Stop it!"

"Help!" Luna shouted. "Pervert! This lunkhead is touching me and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"Hey! Let go!" Ragna tried moving his hand, but Luna was much stronger than he thought.

"So…" Luna whispered, "Now will you treat me?"

"All right, all right fine! Just stop it, people are staring!"

"Yay!" Luna shouted with joy. "Free food!"

"Luna," Sena cut in, "was that entirely necessary? Now I feel weird. I'm in here too you know."

"Oh be quiet Sena, we're getting a free meal. Who cares what we have to do for it?"

"Oh boy… well, whatever."

That afternoon, Luna ate like a kid at a candy store… only the candy store closed up for the weekend while the kid, left without anything else, only had candy to eat, and what kid wouldn't scarf down as much candy as they could? Luna was that kid, Ragna was the candy store, and the delicious Chinese cuisine was her candy!

"Om… Om… Nom…" Luna ate at an incredible pace, pausing only momentarily to let Sena eat a small portion of what was his.

"Would you take it easy on the pork and potstickers? I'm trying to eat my rice…"

"Hah!" Luna laughed with her mouth full. "You didn't even get chicken fried rice, you got shrimp fried rice!"

"Hey! I happen to like shrimp more than chicken."

"No wonder you're such a shrimp."

"But Luna, this is your body too!"

"Shut up!"

Ragna stood up and said, "Are you guys done arguing? I'd really like to get out of here as soon as possible."

"NO! You still have to pay!"

'Almost got out of this one…'

After eating a hearty meal at the expense of Ragna, Sena asked Luna a question.

"Luna, do you have to do such shameless stuff to get around?"

"Why do you care? It's a girl's body anyway." Luna huffed. "I'm surprised you haven't been brave enough to try anything."

"That's not the point! I'm alright with you extorting people you hate, I'd do the same, but I feel uncomfortable with you doing that sort of thing in front of other guys!"

"So it isn't the fact that this is yours too, right? Just to get that straight."

"Yes, yes…"

Luna walked them over to a restroom in the restaurant. She looked in the mirror. "So Sena… do you LIKE Luna?"

"Eh!"

"Ha! No use trying to hide it." Luna teased playfully. "If you like Luna, Luna would know. If you're hiding something, I'll know." She took a finger and rubbed her cheek delicately. Sena could feel that…

"Er… ah… um…" Sena could feel his face heat up. Girls passing by saw the blushing Platinum and made cute squeals. "S-stop! Don't look at me!" Sena ran out of the bathroom, embarrassed. As he exited the restaurant, he asked Luna, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, don't act so scared. I was only kidding." Luna answered as she stuck out her tounge.

"Ugh…" Sena felt extremely awkward now.

Later, under a tree…

"Well, this looks to be a nice, shady spot. Feel free to sleep whenever you want Sena. Luna is tired…" Exhausted from overeating, Luna fell asleep under a tree. Sena couldn't sleep at all.

'Oh my… I can't stop thinking.' He was plagued by emotions. 'I'd gotten used to the fact that we share a body… I had accepted the fact that I now had… body… things that I didn't have before. But now… I can't stop thinking about what she did.' He didn't want to admit it. 'Luna… you can't hear me when I think. It's my only safe place. But even so, you could still read me pretty well, couldn't you? No, it's only now that I'm thinking about this.' He actually hadn't thought about this before now. 'Luna… I lo-' He stopped his thoughts. 'No, what am I thinking! That is so completely wrong!'

'_It's only wrong if you believe it to be.'_

'Huh? Who is that? Why are you in my thoughts?'

'_Sena, it's me.'_

'Oh, Miss Trinity? … You heard that?'

Luna and Sena were but two of the three who shared a body. The third inhabitant was Trinity Glasfille, one of the Six Heroes. She was usually asleep.

'_I did. I woke up at around the time you started arguing in the restroom.'_

'So you heard that too…'

'_Sena. You do not need to specify, but about Luna… do you feel strongly towards her?'_

'Y… Yes… I do.'

'_And feeling is not a crime. You need not feel wrong about your feelings for her.'_

'But… we share the same body. I'm not sure how a relationship in this situation would work. Plus, I know she wouldn't feel the same way…'

'_Those have nothing to do with how you feel.' _Trinity was nearing her limit. Everything she said was crisp and to the point. _'Being so close together already should not be your concern. You should focus on… letting her know… how you feel.'_

'Trinity?'

'_So… sorry… falling asleep again… good luck Sena.'_ And on that note, Platinum fell asleep.

"Wait, wait! How should I do that? I'm clueless!"

"About what… Sena?" Luna asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Did you not sleep at all Sena?"

"No…" Sena thought back to what Trinity said. "Tell her how I feel…"

"Um, Sena? Tell who how you feel?" Luna asked.

"Ah! Um…" Sena hadn't realized he wasn't thinking. He scrambled through his mind for the first female name he could think of… "Lambda."

"…" That answer was just so… strange. "You mean that girl with the machine voice? The girl with no emotion? Her?"

"Well…" Sena thought back to the stories he had read in his spare time. "Is it that unusual to find coldness attractive?"

"Eh?" Luna couldn't exactly question a guy's tastes. "Well whatever. I bet you just wanna get into her skintight suit, dontcha?"

"N-no! It's not like that!"

"Uh-huh. Do you know how many men you'll have to compete with? She is well lusted after."

"I said it's not like that!" And so as they argued well into the day, Sena was left wondering how he'd fix this mess he got himself into.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I know it may seem weird for me to describe both of them performing actions with the same body… and interaction is carried out in the same body. But I really like this for some reason. I hope you continue to supporthate me.


	2. Thought So

Hello. Considering it's only been a few days (at the time of writing) and I already have a few reviews, I've decided to hurry up and produce the second chapter. The computer at my house is currently and indefinitely out of order, but thankfully, my school has a computer lab. A little strange that a senior would use a school computer to write fanfiction, but writing these is the only fun part about being here otherwise.

Last time I left you all with a dilemma. Sena accidentally spilled it to Luna, and while she was still confused by his words, Sena told her he liked Lambda. Lambda of all people. To be honest, I personally think she's pretty, but yeah, you can't exactly expect to have a relationship with somebody who doesn't have any emotions.

Well, to be more precise, she had emotion for Ragna when Nu was in there, but just letting you know… I'm treating Lambda and Nu as different people here. Lambda is Nu's older sister (she was activated first) and in spite of the whole change, Lambda will appear outside her armor (no eye patch though). Considering we only saw that one bit where she's begging for mercy, the character's interaction in romantic situation will be a little different than you expect. Kinda weird how I thought this out, huh? I'll just let you read.

* * *

><p>Two: Thought So.<p>

"If I remember correctly, that Lambda girl lives around here." Luna said as they approached Kagutsuchi's port. "Only a few people actually live here, so it was easy to remember… Hey Sena? Speak up! You've hardly said a think since we left Orient!"

Sena couldn't speak, or rather, he didn't want to. He was currently pondering his situation and what to do. He couldn't even hear Luna. 'Trinity fell asleep before I could ask her anything… Please! Wake up and help me!'

"Sena!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"We're here." She pointed out over the small fence to the large mechanical clock that the Kagutsuchi Port was known for. A great number of airships lay in dock, and one was hovering overhead.

"Whoa…" The sight enamored Sena. "It always amazes me no matter how many times I see it."

"Which is not very often. Geez Sena, you're so sentimental." This was, of course, just one of the many achievements made through continued use of Armagus, but still, Sena stared. "Sigh… C'mon Sena. Let's go."

"Alright…" Sena had been hoping that Luna would be as interested in the sight as he was. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't.

"Now, where was it again? Take a right down here?" Luna walked them down a relatively empty street to a small house among few others.

"Luna, um, why is it you're so intent on this?"

"Why? Because my little Sena has finally grown up! I don't exactly agree with your taste in women…" she said, pondering Lambda's cold indifference, "… but as your better half, I support your horrible choice!"

"My better half…?"

A noise came from the door. As it opened, they were met with the face of a cold, pale, emotionless woman. She wore a patch over the right of her two red eyes. Her hair was floor-length, silver and braided. She wore a white/blue mantle over her body, and something that looked like shorts. "Good Day…" She said without any warmth, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, Nu?" Luna asked before Sena could say anything, "Sena wants to talk to your sister."

"… Understood." Nu turned back into her house. "Lambda. There are is a person here to see you."

"There is?" Said a slightly happier voice. Overjoyed that somebody actually came to visit her and not her sister, Lambda's guard dropped for a bit and as a result, Luna and Sena were taken by surprise when she came to the door. By this point, Lambda had regained her composure and retained her emotionless façade. "Who is it?"

"Uh, hello." Luna greeted. "My friend Sena wants to talk to you."

As Sena took control, he looked over Lambda. He hadn't seen her outside her Murakumo armor before. She looked almost the same as Nu. The only difference was her human skin tone, light blonde hair, and her black mantle. "What is it that you need?"

"Um… well…"

"Go on, Sena, say it!"

Unable to find a solution to the predicament he got himself into not one hour ago, he did only what he was expected to do.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

Lambda, perplexed at this unusual question, asked "Out where?"

"You know… out as…"

"A couple." Luna jumped in. "He wants to go on a date!" She said, dragging the "a" sound out as cutely as possible.

"L-Luna!"

Lambda blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, would you say that again?"

Sena sighed. "Would you please… go on a date with me?"

"… Yes."

From behind Lambda, Nu's arms wrapped around her. "Oh, sister! I'm so happy that somebody asked you!" Nu sounded much happier than the cold, distanced person who opened the door before. "Now you can finally be like Nu!"

Behind them both, a white haired figure wearing a red coat approached. "What's everybody doing at the door? You called me over for dinner, but it feels weird eating alone in another person's house."

"Oh, Ragna! We were just talking with this person here!" Nu pointed to Platinum.

"…" Ragna just stared. Platinum stared back. "You again… is making my life difficult your job or something?"

"Ragna, this person asked Lambda out!"

Ragna looked confused. "Which one?"

"Sena did." Luna answered.

"Se… na?" Lambda asked.

"That would be me." Sena cleared his throat. "So… is it a no?"

Lambda thought. She had heard a lot from Nu about what it's like to date somebody, but never had she thought about going through with it. She nodded her head and said, "I will."

"Congratulations sister!"

"Great job Sena!"

As the praise went on, even Ragna had to smile a bit at what had just transpired. "Hey, good for you."

But all this praise made Sena feel worse about what was happening. 'I think Lambda is pretty, I really do, but I didn't actually intend to ask her out! I was supposed to ask Luna…' It was too late to take back anything now!

"So… where should we go?"

"Um…"

"Let me handle this! You're a rookie when it comes to this stuff Sena!"

'Oh what, do you have experience to go on?'

"Um… Well, it's almost dark out… Oh, Ronin-Gai is beautiful at this time of night…" Sena said.

"Oh. Um, yeah! Just what I was gonna say!" Luna was taken back by his decision. Ronin-Gai? But wasn't that home to that loud ninja, Bang? What if they ran into him? Luna didn't like him much.

Over in Ronin-Gai, the lights were extremely bright. They hung from the rooftops and shone brilliantly. The architecture of this small town was unique, and relaxing.

"Ah…" Sena looked around like a small child on a field trip. "It's so beautiful…"

Lambda looked down at her smaller companion. "Yes. It is." Her voice, lacking any believable emotion, had little strength behind it.

Sena looked up at Lambda. "You know… I've been wondering." He was trying to keep a conversation in this "date".

"Yes?"

"You sounded happy earlier, before we saw you. And now you don't sound as happy. Why… are do you sound so empty?" Sena put his hand over his mouth, realizing this may be an offensive question.

"Well… there is no real reason behind it."

"Oh please!" Luna shouted out. "You sounded so happy to finally have visitors, and now you're an emotionless machine? I don't believe that for a second!"

"Luna!"

Lambda looked down at the floor. "Nobody can get close to me…" Lambda crossed her arms. "I saw Nu… she was crying when she and Ragna fought. Every time they finished an argument, she would run up to her room and cry. Still, they always apologize to each other. She loves Ragna. She acts cold to everybody but Ragna to keep from getting emotionally hurt by them. Because at least Ragna comes back to her…"

Sena looked up at her. "Lambda, I didn't…"

"If I close myself off as well… I won't get hurt."

"But… you won't be happy either." Sena said. "You may be dodging pain, but you won't get to experience the happiness your sister has felt."

"…"

"You may be safe, and I don't have a say in it. But… I think the pain is worth it sometimes."

Lambda looked at Sena. She gave what looked like a tiny smile, nodded her head and said, "… Yes. Understood."

Platinum and Lambda walked around Ronin-Gai for a while before returning to Lambda's home.

* * *

><p>… So how do you like the second chapter? I know you may be disappointed, but don't be. Lambda's story actually reminds Sena of something, but who knows? In any case, have a great day.<p> 


	3. Another's Problems

Third chapter already! To be completely honest, I didn't expect so many people to read my story. I mean, if you know how to check your story stats, you know what I mean when I say I've gotten a lot of visitors (and even more hits). That means that people actually liked this story enough to read it once, come back later, and read it again. I'm so happy!

Meh, you're currently hearing the incoherent babblings of an old man (18 yrs old). I'm sorry if I kept you young people bored this entire time. Now, where's my lunch…

* * *

><p>Three: Another's Problems.<p>

"Sena, I never expected you to be able to say things like that to Lambda!"

"Well, I just couldn't let her go on like that. She looks different from how Nu looks all the time. It looked like she was in pain."

"I'm still very proud of you Sena." Luna was feeling pretty good. Because Sena was feeling good, she was too. She couldn't explain why.

But Sena actually wasn't feeling all that good. 'This situation keeps getting worse. I mean, I think Lambda may actually really like me now. But thing is, I like Luna!' Sena continued to fret silently. 'Sigh. Well, I figured the best thing to do now is show Luna what I showed Lambda in Ronin-Gai; a good time.' On their way back to Ronin-Gai, they were met with a familiar voice.

"Lady Platinum!" Platinum turned to the enthusiastic voice. "It is a pleasure to see you again! Tell me, what brings you to Ronin-Gai?"

"Ugh… not again." Luna complained. This man was undoubtedly the loudest man they had ever met. "Look, I was just in a really good mood. I don't have time for you."

"Kuh! That's… that's no way to speak to an adult!"

"Yeah yeah… I don't really think of you as an adult. I've even forgotten your name."

The man crossed his arms. "If I must remind you, then so be it. I am Bang Shishigami, defender of Kagutsuchi! Protector of love and justice!"

'As if he didn't shout it out all the time…'

Why was this man shouting so enthusiastically? Well, he's enthusiastic of course. Why was he wearing a green outfit that showed everybody his chest? Who knows? The red scarf he was wearing was waving in the air as usual, despite the lack of wind, and the large nail he had was on his back as usual.

"Hm? What seems to be troubling you?" Bang asked.

"You." Luna replied bluntly.

"No, not you. I'm talking to you, young sir."

"I-it's Sena."

"Sena? Well then Sena, I can sense something troubling… and I could feel it all the way from the rooftops of Ronin-Gai. I came here looking for the source of this feeling… and my instincts tell me that feeling came from your overwhelming concern over a certain matter!" Bang Shishigami: Perceptive about feelings when they aren't about him.

"W-well…"

"Sena?" Luna asked. "What's bothering you so bad that it'd attract idiots?"

"Wha-? I'm no idiot!"

'To be honest, I don't think I could confide in Bang my feelings. Knowing how loud he is, Luna would know before the day is done!'

"My acute senses tell me that your problem is one… of love!"

"!"

"That is the only emotion that one can have so intensely that I could feel it from almost a mile away! But if something is troubling you about love, young Sena…" Bang went on. "Maybe you need a little talk…" He quieted his voice so that only Platinum could hear him. "… about the birds and the b-!" Luna punched him in the face.

"Sena doesn't need to know about that you idiot pervert!"

"But-! That is the only thing that troubles young boys so much about love! As a young boy, I'm sure young Sena is very confused about the way his body feels!"

"Of course he is you idiot! This is a girl! He's a boy! He feels awkward and confused all the time! He's no different from when you see him every other time!"

"I see…" Bang nodded his head. "Well, I have no idea how a girls body would do such things, but good luck to you young Sena."

"Stupid!"

As Bang turned to leave, he turned right back around. "Wait. This feeling, it's… different from that. You… are having problems with a girl, are you not?"

"Eh?" Sena shouted. He didn't expect to be found out! "H-How did you know?"

"Comrades in arms can sense each other!"

"C-comrades in arms?" Heh. Miss Lichi…

"What is it about this girl that is causing you trouble? And who is she?"

"Uh…" Sena couldn't argue that Bang's random shot in the dark was correct. However! He couldn't out right tell Bang exactly who Sena felt that way about! So in order to continue his deception… "… Lambda."

"That girl who speaks like a machine? The one whose sister also talks like a machine?" Bang eyed Sena with curiosity. "Exactly what lead you to fall in love with such a girl?"

"You shouldn't say those things!" Sena raised his voice a bit. "I thought of her in the same way… But then I wanted to get to know her, and I found that she hides a lot behind how she acts." He looked down. "She's just as afraid of getting hurt as you or me. And she's so afraid of it, she doesn't show anybody any emotion. No anger, no fear." Sena closed his eyes. "No happiness."

Bang looked at Sena. Then he looked down, looking slightly ashamed. "I am sorry. I should have known better than to judge one by one's outward appearance. It should have occurred to me that behind every cold face, there is a certain level of depth." Bang put his hand on his head. "I apologize."

"That's alright." Sena said. "Just… try not to assume things about people, ok?"

"Understood, young Sena." Bang raised his head, and gave a big smile. "Well then, good luck to you Sena! I hope your endeavors in love do not go unrewarded!" And with that, Bang jumped up and disappeard into the night.

"Man, what a freak. C'mon Sena, let's go." Luna huffed.

When they took a look around, they found they hadn't walked a step since Bang stopped them.

"Well, I do have to admit, for once, that guy was a little bit quieter." Said Luna. "Very impressive Sena!"

"Oh… It was nothing really." Sena knew he was blushing. He couldn't even feel it, but he knew. Was it the compliment? It had to be. He felt lucky they weren't around a mirror. "Hey Luna? What would you say to a quick dinner? I know somebody we can ask, they always have food ready…"

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Well, it'd be strange if you didn't, Luna."

"Alright then, lets go eat a feast!"

'Finally! I get some time with Luna… Not alone, of course, but still, less awkward than if we were alone.'

"… Wait." Luna stopped them. "I've become more aware now, Sena. Are you sure you aren't just going there to stare at Litchi?"

"Wh-what! I wouldn't do something like that!" Sena was blushing like mad.

"I saw you staring at Lambda's breasts earlier on your date!"

"Well, that was because…!" 'I couldn't quite look her in the eye when talking to her.'

"Hmph. And after getting a good eyeful, you decide to go to Litchi!"

"Not at all! Why are you saying this!" 'Could she be…? Nah.'

And so, despite bickering, they venture into Orient Town (once again).

* * *

><p>And so, those two have a conversation with Bang. And have a short discussion about Sena's fixation (unjustified). Not very eventful, but please keep reading!<p> 


	4. Mistaken a Bit

... It. Has. Been. Forever. Since. I've written, hasn't it?

Sorry about that; I was a senior, and besides the schoolwork, I found myself extremely occupied with the world of Role-Playing! It's been very fun for me these many months, but then I realized once more: I am a fanfiction author. In fact, this very fic is what allowed me to become an rp-er in the first place, and to the one who invited me to the forum, I thank you very much. :)

As you may have noticed, I used a smiley emoticon up there. ... And just about then, I went from explaining my current life, to stating the obvious. Well, the thought to actually write fanfiction occured in a short time before I start college... so yeah. Not a lot of free time left. -.-'

* * *

><p>Four: Mistaken a Bit<p>

The night lights shined brilliantly in Orient Town; it may not have been as well known for them as Ronin-Gai, but the area was beautiful nontheless. Platinum walked through the aisles of the town, bickering with herself.

As Luna's accusations piled on, her eyes narrowed as the argument intensified. "Sena, you've been a total perv-o ever since you told weird-girl you liked her!"

Sena sighed as he presented his rebuttal. "And I keep telling you, I wasn't staring at her chest- not in particular!"

"Oh, so tits just won't do it for you, huh? You gotta check everything out, is that it?" Luna started pulling on her cheek.

"OW! L-Luna, please stop it!" Sena used his other arm to try prying her hand off, to no avail.

"Gyah! Luna doesn't want to share a body with a perv-tard!" Luna pinched harder, causing a greater deal of pain for the two. Luna could handle it, albeit with some tears. Sena could handle it too... but it felt _really _stinging, and his eyes were starting to well up.

"L-Luna, I'm not the only one hurting! If you keep this up, we won't be able to eat anymore!"

"Hmph. Fine." Luna halted their feet in front of a certain building. "Go on, grope your brains out, loser pervert!"

"But this isn't where I wanted to-!" Sena was at a lost for words. Not only has Luna completely misunderstood his intentions, she has the wrong idea about where he wanted to go in the first place. 'I read about a great place that had okay food at low prices...' A restaurant so cheap, _they could afford it._ A miracle! 'But she's taken what I said completely...! Sigh, this is turning out waaaay different than I thought.'

Luna started walking into the clinic, as Sena was lost in thought.

"W-wait, Luna!"

"What? I thought we were going in so you could grab Rackula's-"

"No! Please, let's just calm down and talk about this!" Sena was extremely distraught. Luna was about to do what _she _thought _he_ was going to do.

Inside, Litchi was busy wrapping up a patient. She had been seeing people in and out all day, claiming to have gotten into fights with random people all over...

Litchi finished her work, and sent the patient on their way, waving as they exited. 'Now, I wonder what's been going on? I know Ragna the Bloodedge has been in town, but according to everybody else, it's been one strange assortment of people after another fighting in densely crowded areas... and the Grim Reaper doesn't seem to be connected to any of them.'

Litchi sighed to herself. "I'm not sure I can keep up with this..." She had been so preoccupied with her work, she hadn't time to notice Platinum walking through her clinic, nary a good reason to be there.

She looked down, and noticed Platinum, staring up at her. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there... Luna, right?"

Luna's eyes settled, and she nodded. Sena was whispering desperately to her. "_Luna, no! You can't do that, that would be-!"_

"And the one with you... the young shy one, if I recall correctly?" Litchi placed her hands on her knees, and lowered herself, smiling. "It's nice to see you two again!"

_"No, seriously, Luna, if you just out and do that, she'll-!"_

Without a word, Luna reached out, and grabbed at Litchi's chest. She squeezed for all she could, making sure this was uncomfortable for all parties involved.

"O-Oh my!" Litchi was taken aback by the sudden action, Luna's hands still on her breasts. "A-Are you still angry about before?"

"Nah." Luna flatly replied. "Sena was being a perv-nugget, so I've come here to satisfy his dumb guy boob like."

"Th-that was hardly a sentence, Luna!" Sena was so frantic, he missed his own point. "I-I mean, it's you who's doing this to Miss Litchi right now!"

"But you can still feel it! C'mon, say you're satisfied so we can get the Hell out!"

Sena couldn't exactly deny that feeling this sort of feeling in his hands was... nice, provided he was a healthy guy(?). But this was _not _what he wanted to do. "Miss Litchi, I'm really sorry about this..."

"That's alright... Sena, was it?" Litchi smiled for a quick second. "I can understand a young boy having impulsive urges..."

"No, No!" 'You've got it completely wrong!'

"But..." Litchi's smile was replaced with a tiny frown, and she looked at Platinum sternly. "You can't just touch people like this."

"This is all a huge misunderstanding..." Sena shook his head as histerical tears ran down his face.

Luna looked smugly as Sena continued trying to explain things to Litchi. 'Haha... victory!'

Litchi sighed once more. "Well... it doesn't seem like you meant it Sena, so I'll forgive you."

"But I didn't..." Sena paused for a moment, to think. This may seriously be the best outcome he can get, given the situation. "A-Alright... Thank you, Miss Litchi." Sena quickly bowed his head, and forced his hands off of her breasts.

"Aren'tcha gonna thank her for the handful, pervo~?" Luna teased. "I mean, she's practically given you that for free! No boring-ass lecture, no punishment, nothing!"

Sena turned on his heel, and walked deftly out of Litchi's clinic. _"Luna, we need to have a small talk..." _Sena whispered, completely embarrassed.

"Huh? Okay, whatever ya say, perv~"

The entire day had been extremely stressful, and Sena had nary a chance to actually talk to Luna about... the two of them. 'I mean... she thinks I'm lusting after two completely different people! How in the world do I fix that? And...' As Sena walked them off in an undetermined direction, he couldn't help but lose his breath for a second at his next thought. 'How do I... tell her?' He had been with her for quite a while, and knew her quite well. But he still felt like they were lightyears apart in any sort of relationship.

... In a strange turn of events, a truth was revealed in privacy back at Litchi's clinic.

Litchi sat down in her chair, stressed a bit from work. "Well, I think it's about time I closed up..." She thought back to what had happened earlier. She giggled a little when she thought about the young pushy girl, and her shy companion. "But really... she could have just told me she was curious. Luna didn't need to hide behind Sena like that. Although that still doesn't make it right." Litchi closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>... was progress made? Maybe. Will it happen next time? Definitely. Sena has come to a certain conclusion; if he doesn't tell anybody anything, nothing will happen.<p>

... I'm a terrible author. I've kept people waiting for so long, and the story has failed to live up to expectations. But writing does make me happy, and I'm glad to be here again. :D

Sayonara!


	5. Really? Who's that oblivious?

Remember that whole college thing I was going to start shortly after writing the last chapter? Of course you don't, nobody reads the author's notes. If you're reading this right now, you are a LIAR! I know you're not reading this! Wait a minute... if you really aren't, that means my outburst is meaningless... the only way it would have meaning would be if somebody read that, but if they read that, my assertion will be proven false...

... What a conundrum. Still, nice to see you again after... how many months? My internet isn't working, and I can't check the website. As a matter of fact, no internet means practically zero distraction from writing this chapter! I just hope we get it back so I can post this soon...

* * *

><p>Five: Really? Who's that oblivious?<p>

From the small clinic in Orient town, Sena dragged (sorta?) Luna to the outskirts of town, where he was sure nobody they knew could see them. There were relatively few shops and homes, and they looked relatively musty; still quite a few people, but the idiots they knew were sure to stay clear of this dubious-looking part of town. "Luna..." Sena backed himself against the wall of a small, unmanned store, and murmured. He wasn't quite sure where to start.

Luna however, was a bit over the whole groping incident. It was an impulse born of jealousy and... other jealousy, and seeing that Sena wanted nothing more to do with it made her think less about it. "Sena, this is one crap-assed stinkhole. The people here aren't even people; they're businesspeople Sena. They're wearing suits. Freakin' suits! And most of them are purple suits! Who wears those kinds of suits in public?!" She was obviously upset that she was dragged to the shady underbelly of Orient, but location didn't matter right now.

"Luna, I brought you out here because I have something to tell you..." He was a bit straightforward, but he trailed off. He just couldn't come up with words to describe how he felt in words. "... I'm still kind of upset that you made me do that to Miss Litchi."

"What, this again? You liked it, and yoooouuuu know it!"

"That's not the point! I would never have done that, even if I wanted to!"

"And you sooo wanted to!"

"N-No! Nonono... this is getting too off topic..." He knew this wouldn't be easy. In a way, he just made it harder for himself by bringing Litchi back up.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I kinda made you cheat, right? That Lambda girl is your girlfriend now, huh? I shoulda made you grab _her _boobies. Coulda gone places, who knows?" Now she was just outright playing with him. Sena was at a clear disadvantage, as he hadn't yet learned how to push back at his roommate.

"I'm upset, but that doesn't matter. I just really, really wanted to-"

"-tell me something? I'm all ears, buster!" Luna just shook her head, and sat down. "I mean, I dunno what you could tell me now. It's not like you've seen anything I haven't."

Sena hung his head low. It shouldn't have been this difficult. Why the hell did he bring up the woman they just grabbed? Was it because he wanted to lead into a confession from there? Without it having come from nowhere? Probably. But now he was berating himself for it mentally, as it would have probably been better if he told her outright. Now that Luna wanted to hear what he had to say, he felt so much like she didn't even care, that tears began to form in his eyes. "Luna... I, uh... Luna, I luh... uhh..."

"Huh?" Luna brought a finger to her eyes, and wiped away a few stray tears. "Hey Sena, you doin' alright? Why're you crying?" A tinge of concern traced her words, and she looked to the side, worried just a bit. "Look, no matter what it is, I'm probably gonna find out eventually. You should tell me now, so I can deal with whatever it is that's bugging you."

Sena's cheeks flared up at her concern. He thought she couldn't care less, given she didn't even let him speak before. He was wrong. She was just playing with him before, but now it looked like he really needed to say something, and worry for her other half let itself out. "I... I know you don't act like a proper girl, you're brash, loud and rude, and you get really jealous easy..."

"Hey! Since when did this become about me?"

"But I don't care if you aren't nice, or if you're the rudest girl I know... I like you for you, Luna..."

"Well, I think ya've gotten used to it. Nice to know my roomie doesn't hate me, at least!" Luna grinned wide, and wiped away the rest of his tears. "Geez, is that what you got worked up about? Not hating me like all the haters do? Damn... I've gotta stop saying 'hater'. That word just sounds so whack. ... and so does 'whack', so no more of that!"

Honestly? This girl was pretty oblivious. Even if the word wasn't explicitly stated, nobody would get this distraught over simply liking their friend or roommate. To be fair, Sena himself thought he could get away with a simple 'like' confession. And he knew that if he didn't make it 100% clear with her right now, a similar embarrassing event would happen sometime later and this whole process would repeat itself enough times to fill a romance-comedy radio broadcast. 'This isn't good enough... I just wish I could show her, instead of just stutter out how I feel...!' Unfortunately, given they shared a body, this was impossible.

However, Sena refused to just let this stand. "Luna, what I'm trying to tell you is..." He inhaled for about three seconds, giving him enough breath to hopefully blurt it all out in one breath fast enough without thinking. "**LunaIloveyou!**"

His hands slammed over his mouth the very instant he said it. His whole face was flaring up, and he was almost crying again. Luna was taken aback. She had no idea what to say. 'Sena... he... I... the fu... what?' If every other available capillary wasn't being used by Sena, Luna would be blushing like crazy. 'Nobody's ever said... This is the first... Sena!' Her thoughts came out fragmented. She didn't even think she could speak.

"Sena, I-!"

"No wait, don't say it! Just..." Sena stopped her from going any further. "Hah... I'm so anxious, I can't think... J-Just let me sleep for a bit!" Without a word more, Sena conked out.

Not knowing when he'd wake up, Luna got up, brushed her knees off, and headed back into Orient Town. "We've been there waaaay too much... but I need to ask Bazooks about this. She's probably had this happen to her every ten minutes." Her face still red, Luna still didn't know what to think of Sena. They've been together for as long as they can remember... but when did he start feeling that way about her? And she wondered if she could feel the same...

* * *

><p>I know, I know. A lot more speech, a lot less doing stuff this time around, but Romantic-Comedies exist half in part because people in those series just cannot spit it out. Sena couldn't... right up until now. I didn't want this to drag on. Because it's true; let one chance out of the few a person gets, and the situation is bound to repeat, albeit in different ways. And let's face it; this isn't equal parts romance and comedy. It's hardly either! (Laughs) But joking aside, I intended this to be an honest confession of love, and I think those are a bit hard to play in a more comical setting. To let something drag on is part of why dramas can potentially go on for so long... not only do characters need establishing, but perplexing situations must start out simple, then get complex as the drama builds. But I don't think my story could ever be dramatic! Ha ha!<p>

Author ranting aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, whether you were looking for romance, comedy, drama, whatever! Sayonara!


End file.
